


Symbols Of Love

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, Clary is supporting, F/M, Flufftober, Jace Is A Whimp, Tattoo, Tattoo Artist Maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Jace gets a tattoo, but it hurts!





	Symbols Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!  
MENTIONS OF NEEDLES THROUGHOUT!
> 
> Alternate Title: Suck It Up
> 
> Today's Prompt: Tattoo

"Ow!" Jace flinched as the needle pressed back into the skin just over his shoulder, his hand that he could move easier gripped in Clary's as she watched on with a look of amusement.

"Oh, stop your whining!" Clary laughed, the tattoo artist giving Clary a smile, "or I'll ask Maia to make it more painful!"

"I doubt you could do any better!" Jace commented, wincing again from a longer drag from the needle. "It is actually more painful than you think."

"Oh, I've got a tattoo, I know what they're like," Clary said, and Jace almost started to move before Maia, the tattoo artist, rested a forceful hand on his back.

Jace rolled his eyes, tilting his head to look up at Clary in surprise. "Wait, what? When?"

"Mom let me get one for my 18th, just a small one on my hip," Clary shrugged. "Did I make as much fuss as he is, Maia?"

"Hang on, you came here for yours?" Jace butted in before Maia could reply.

"No, I don't recall you making any comments at all," Clary and Maia laughed as Jace huffed something that sounded like women.

"Thank you," Clary said finally, nodding to Maia before turning her attention back to Jace, "and of course I came here, that's why I recommended Maia to you, she's one of the best tattoo artists in New York." Silence fell then, no one having anything to add as Maia carried on her work, scratching the ink into Jace's upper back and shoulder.

"Can I ask," Maia said after a few minutes of silence as she kept working, head bent low towards Jace's back, "what does this actually mean?" The design was weird, like a symbol from a different alphabet, an upside down Y style, but with a line across where the Y v'd off..

"Oh, this, my family used to believe that if you put certain symbols on you, they'd never lose what they represent," Jace's eyes met Clary's and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand for a moment, "this one represents love in the community my parents grew up in. I guess this is my way of honouring them."

Clary chuckled quietly to herself, a little watery, as Jace squeezed her hand again, moving it to his lips to press a short kiss into her palm. 

"That's a lovely meaning," Maia said softly, glancing slightly wistfully between the pair, "and I hope what they say is true, that you never lose it."

"So do I."


End file.
